A New Friend, And A Great Enemy
by Flare the dragon
Summary: A very talented human is draged into the dragon world, he finds out he has a darkness he can't control and needs to learn to control it... before it controls him. Story better than summary Chapter 1 Revised
1. Where the hell am I

**A/N:**Hay anyone who might be reading this. I don't know what made me finally decide to do it but I'm writing my first fanfic. it's about a very talented human who is drug into Spyro's world about a year after Malefore dies. His reasons for being there are unknown but as he learns more he begins to find out that he actually belongs there. I've thought about this for a while and I'm gonna begin the story in Nathan's perspective so it may seem weird at first just bear with me OK. ( I've done some work to this chapter because the way I wrote it kinda sucks so if you already tried to read and couldn't try again please.)

**Disclaimer:** I own practically nothing in this story and it's being written only for entertainment. no profit is being made and I only own my character Nathan in this story so far.

**Warning:** this story is rated M for a reason so if your offended by anything violent or ANY other forms of Adult content then by all means please don't read. otherwise please enjoy. =P

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I wake up only to find myself in the middle of a charred burning forest, as I look around it appeared that I was the source of the fire, if that's possible. As I scan the area further, I cant help but to admire my new body. I seem to be a red dragon with a golden, yellow lightning bolt going down all four legs, yellow underbelly, and a scythe like tail-blade.

As I begin to scan the area further and the smoke begins to clear, I come across another dragon with similar features to me only he is purple and has a club like tail blade with no lightning bolts.

After several frustrating attempts to stand and this dragon still staring me down I began to get annoyed. so I finally stand and walk over to the dragon who in turn begins to crawl away, only sparking the fire that had built up inside of me.

I step on the dragon's tail and say,

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" His only reply to this is a shocked look followed by

"Y-you mean you don't know"

"No, I don't, don't make me ask again"

"Well your in Warfang and I know what you're going through but you don't have to be such a jerk"

I didn't exactly know what he was talking about by what I'm going through but I ignored it and apologized.

"I'm sorry it's just, I don't belong here"

"what do you mean"

"Ha ha I must be dreaming, I mean I'm talking to a dragon and I'm in a strange world..."

"Don't forget you are a dragon" he finishes and smiles

"this isnt a dream is it" I ask

"no it isn't" he laughs "my names Spyro and if you don't mind me asking, who are you, and where do you belong?"

I sigh and stare at the dragon

**Nathans past**

"My name is Nathan, I'm a dragon now obviously, but before this I was a human. Basically a two-legged, 6 ft, person who most of the time only care for themselves, however on rare occasions you run into someone like me, who cares for others and wants something better for others. I grew up with almost no memory of my real parents because an evil man set out and killed them for money, however when he seen me and didn't have the heart to kill me, he took me with him. He trained me to fight and be strong and never give up and always fight back, but to never fight unless it was absolutely necessary. You may ask why I didn't try to run but that's the thing, I did run and I hid but he always found my before i even got to the bottom of that damned hill. He trained me to fight and we even spared and he would always tell me if I can manage to kill him then I was free to go, but no matter how much I learned or how he was always one step ahead of me. I never did avenge my parents deaths and now, I never will."

"Wow" Spyro says " that's really some story, so the killer of your parents became your master and you had no choice in the matter?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I replied and looked to the ground as I reflected on my life.

"Well you wanna hear my story?"

"Why not?" I replied almost uninterested but listen anyways as Spyro explains his time in the swamp believing he was a dragonfly to when him and Cynder killed Malefore.

"So you thought you were a dragonfly and you fall in love with the dragon you save from the darkness."

"Well when you put it like that it..." "sounds more like a fairytale then a reality" I finish hardly able to hold back my laughter.

Spyro laughs with me and we laugh for a while.

"Well that fairytale isn't over yet and maybe your part of it"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Ill explain on the way common, the smell of smoke is starting to give me a headache."

I followed Spyro into town and he begins to explain why he wanted me to follow him.  
"alright so you know Cynder is my mate right" he asks and i nod my head. "well our anniversary is coming up and I want to get her something perfect and I was hoping you could help me out." I smile and reply "sure id love to help." so me and Spyro go to several jewelry venders throughout Warfang, I point out several different rings and necklaces but he always shoots me down by saying "no its no good enough" or "its gotta be perfect" eventually i got fed up and said "OK Spyro! its obvious we aren't going to find what you're looking for at just any vendor, so why don't we just go to a blacksmith." he looks at me doubtfully and says "are you sure I mean they usually only make armor and weapons." I smile "if hes a good blacksmith all he needs is the right materials and they can make anything." "alright then let's go." he replies

we then head toward what Spyro referred to as the temple, he said this may take a while and he wanted to make it back before curfew so we went to the blacksmith closest to the temple. when we got there we walked in and to our surprise a female voice calls out

"howdy boys, what can I do you two strong men for this time a new plate of shiny metal armor or maybe your just lookin' fer a good ti..."

I cut her off by saying "actually we are here for a gift he has something special in mind but we cant find anything like it anywhere we were hoping you could help."

she smiles and walks up to Spyro real slow and begins to rub her body against his. "so you got something special in mind for a special dragon do you?"

"Y-yes and id uh prefer if you didn't do that"

"Oh your no fun, al'ight well can you explain just what tis you want?"

Spyro looks at her surprised "you mean you can do it"

"You darn tutan I can common im sure you don' want your friend to ru'n the surprise" she says and drags him into the back room

Spyro stares at me and mouths "help me"

I simply laugh and say to myself "I didnt know there were flirty hillbillies here too."

After several hours of waiting I grow impatient and start to head for the door right as Spyro comes out with a look saying it all, he was pissed I didn't follow them in there.

The girl smiles and says "now you come back any time you here?" I turn to Spyro and smile "so how'dit go"

Spyro stares me down and then replies "I don't want to talk about it" I smile

"oh common, did you at least get what you wanted her to make?"

Spyro looks away "Ya"

"thats good how much it cost you?"

"300 gems"

"and that's a lot right?"

"ya its a good bit"

"in otherword its a whole hell of a lot."

"whatever lets just go, it's after curfew so we have to fly to get in, please tell me you know how to fly"

I simply smile and stare at him awkwardly

"Thats great well then grab my paw"

I grab his paw and he lifts me into the air and begins to fly skyward

"Uh spyro, the temples that way"

"I know we aren't going there until you know how to fly"

I looked down to the now distant ground then hesitantly back to Spyro and ask "And, how exactly are we going to do that?"

"By forcing you to learn"he then stops and begin to hover

"You wouldnt" I say to Spyro as I look to the ground

Spyro nods and replies "have fun"

"wait spyro no"

"Whoops" he says before letting go and sending me plunging to the ground

"DAMN YOU SPYROOO!" i yell as i plummet to the earth

"Just open your wing and glide, the rest will come naturelly" he yelled back

I never thought I would see myself like this but for the first time since my parents died I actually began to cry out for someone to help me. however to little avail as the only one who was listening was the now worried purple dragon hovering above me. then I begin to hear a familiar voice but I couldn't quite tell whose voice it was but it said

"Young dragon, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and empty you mind. Now feel the power of your ancestors coursing through your body, in times of crisis they will come to you and teach you, unlocking powers you never knew you had, just forget everything you ever thought you knew, forget yourself. Only through forgetting will you remember what you ancient blood already knows, you can fly"

At that moment all my worries were gone, I spread my wings and glided to the ground where I quickly shot myself back into the air and began to fly.

"I knew you could do it!" spyro yells out to me

I was at the time to happy to care however as I began doing and spinning and doing corkscrews, I was having so much fun, you never realize how fun it really is until you do these things yourself.

"Nathan, you do remember we have to get back to the temple now, right?"

"Right hehe sorry" i reply rubbing the back of my head "Well lets go then we have to go in through your room right so which one is it?"

"Its that one there" he replies as he points to the third floor room with the window open

"Alright, race ya" then I took off toward the room

"wait don't scare Cynder she's not good with strangers" However I didn't hear him as I catapulted into the room

A female shriek is heard probably all across Warfang as a black dragoness jumps at me my first reaction triggered and i spun and used my tail to trip her then grabbed her by the neck and pined her to the ground my tail blade at her head ready to take the kill.

"WAIT NATHAN THAT'S CYNDER!"

"Thats great then why the hell is she attacking me"

Cynder answers this time still pined to the floor "I don't know maybe a dragon I've never seen before just jumped through my window like he was ready to attack me or something"

"He he sorry about that why don't we start over. names Nathan nice to meet ya" I reply as I let off of her and reach out my paw to help her up.

she grabs my paw and says Cynder and its nice to meet you but why are you here?"

This time Spyro answers "He dosent have anywhere else to go and its only for tonight, tomorrow we'll talk to the guardians about getting him his own room"

"Alright but if you don't mind me asking where are you from?"

I look to the ground and Spyro answers for me "Cynder that's a touchy subject ill tell you later ok"

"Alright, im sorry"

"dont worry about it you got any place I can sleep for the night?" i smile trying to change the subject

"Uh hay Spyro don't we have some old sheets in the closet somewhere?"

"ya i think we do ill go get them." he then leaves up the stairs to find the bed

"So nathan huh weird name for a dragon" cynder says trying to start a conversation

"ya" i reply

"But then again so is Spyro hehe"

I smile "ya did he get that name from when he was a dragonfly" then me and Cynder both burst out laughing

"He told you about that?" she laughs

"Ya, he pretty much told me everything"

Cynder's face suddenly drops to a serious one

"What do you mean everythin"

"Well he told me about his adventures, you know saving you, saving you again and defeating mealefor"

"Did he say anything about us"

"Well..."i reply before Spyro rushes over from the staircase and loudly yells out

"WELL I FOUND THE SPARE BED!" he then returns his voice to normal and says "this will be your bed for the night you can sleep over in the corner or you can go upstairs"

"Thats alright it's already down here so go ahead and just put it in the corner"

"Alright"

Cynder looks at me with a disappointed look probably because her interrogation was cut short but none the less she changed the topic.

"So where did you learn to defend yourself like that?"

"You mean when I came in and you attacked me" I replied smiling.

"Ya, that's what I mean." she laughed.

"Well" I say completely serious "to tell you the truth it just came naturally"

She stared at me for a second before replying "You do know who I am right"

"Ya I know perfectly well"

"Then you know I was trained by both the guardians and Malefore himself to be vicious and quick"

"Ok so what"

"So there is no way you did what you did out of instinct, that's an evil and deadly attack and it caught me off guard, something that when you're talking about me and Spyro; rarely happens"

"So what are you getting at"

"I want to know who taught you to move like that"

"ive already told that story once today, its nothing against you id just rather not talk about it again. Spyro knows the story ask him." I tell her as I look to the ground Cynder looks to Spyro who looks to me.

I nod my head and he proceeds to tell Cynder the story I told him without missing a beat. By the time Spyro was done explaining the story I had set up my bed and Cynder walks over to talk to me

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything"

"but, I accused you of...

"I know who you thought I might have been but I can assure you I am no spy, and I don't have any idea why I'm here so don't ask"

Cynder remains quiet

"Im sorry im being a bit of a dick it's just, even before this, i never talked about my past and every time it was brought up..."

I look down to my bed "Never mind" I then lie down and curl up facing the wall "Goodnight Cyn"

Cynder sighs "Goodnight Nathan"

'that name really does sound funny but why' i think to myself

Cynder walks over to her bed where Spyro has already fallen asleep, she then looks over at me, sighs and gets in bed and all except for me fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all like it so far if you don't understand some things and I know there are a lot of questions they will all be answered... eventually XD but in the mean time just bear with me OK and please if you read this R and R I want to know how many people are reading it and if you like it. like I said this is my first fanfic ever, I've been here a while and I've been thinking about it. I think it's a good story, but I want your opinions should I continue or not thanks and please R and R. ( I hope this revision helps a little bit, if not I might just rewrite it, but either way,. Until next time)

_**Flare**_

P.S.: only my character Nathan will curse like that I'm gonna try to keep everyone else free of that because it doesn't fit any of their personalities. (parentheses is me talking after revision just so you know)

oh and one more thing **Happy New years**


	2. Flare the dragon

**A/N:** Hello again everyone, its me Flare, and I'm back with chapter 2. I'd like to thank Zilla0128 for his review, it helped me out allot. It gave me enough mental support knowing that someone actually enjoys the story so far, and his criticism definitely helped and in no way offended me. That was actually the exact review I was looking for, so thanks. XD. I'll try to pay more attention to what I'm writing from now on. Anyway I could ramble on forever so why don't we just get to the story. XD.

**disclaimer:** like I said before no profit i don't own anything other than my OC characters.

**Chapter II: Flare the dragon**

I find myself wide awake the next morning due to other things on top of what happened last night. The sun is just starting to rise, my guess it's about 6'O'Clock in the morning. As I lie there in that corner I can't help but wonder 'I wonder if Solfie is alright' Solfie was my one and only friend, she used to sneak up the mountain to meet me in secret. But one day my master found out and i had to chase her away to save her from him. That was a week ago, and I haven't seen her since.

As i continue to think about it I hear someone finally wakeup. Cynder gets out of bed and walks over to the door she looks down at me then back to the door.

"Well your up bright and early." I say.

Cynder jumps as if I scared her "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. Where are you going?" I ask.

Cynder shrugs "I don't know, just going for a walk, do you want to join me?"

"Sure, better then sitting here all day til Spyro comes around." I laugh and stand up to follow Cynder out the door.

We walk for a little while, neither of us said a word. It was like that for a good hour or two, we just... walked. Finally Cynder breaks the silence by asking me:

"So what were you thinking about all night."

"Huh, oh, well I don't know." I say.

"Oh come on, no one sits there for several hours without thinking about something." She insists.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, not even Spyro." I say quickly

"Alright, Alright, I wont tell anyone." She promises.

"Well you know my story right?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well there was one exception to that story, a girl named Solfie."

"Ok." Cynder replies, desperate to hear more.

"Well one day I found her during one of my patrols of the mountain. She should have been just like anyone else, I jump out the trees with my dagger, tell them never to come back and I never see her again. But she was different.

** Flashback**

_ I don't know how many of these there will be but it fits here pretty well_

** 8 years before**

I jump out from the trees, with my dagger in hand and land directly in front of this mysterious girl. A girl who appeared to be just any other teenage girl, pretty, and stubborn. She had normal cloths on and seemed to come from a normal family, something I admired. None the less though I treated her just like anyone else.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here?" I asked quickly and almost threatening

"I just came out to explore the woods?" she said innocently

this caught me slightly off guard, however I continued "Well hasn't anyone ever told you these woods are dangerous?"

"Nope, I'm new around here, just moved in." she said with such a smooth voice

"Well you shouldn't be here, If he catches you here I'll have to kill you" I say slightly less threatening

"Well why are you here" she asks

"Wha, I..." I look to the ground, to be honest I didn't know why I was still there.

She smiles and laughs "Well then, good bye mister."

"Wait, whats your name" I ask

"Tell me yours first." She laughed

"Nathan and I'm Eleven years old" I say and await her reply

"Solfie, and I'm ten years old" she smiles "Well goodbye Nathan, see ya later."

"Uh, bye" Was all I could say

** Flashback over**

"So you two became friends 8 years ago, what happened?" Cynder asked

"My master found out and forced me to 'kill' her. So I told her to never come back, I haven seen her since, and that was about a week ago."

Silence once more I couldn't bare that being stuck on my mind and I was starving, I haven't ate since I got here.

"Hay Cynder?"

"Ya?" She asked

"Does this place have a cafeteria or something, I'm starving." I say.

"Ya, actually we are headed towards it now, its just down those steps over there."

"Sweet, hay why don't you go get Spyro and meet me there" I suggest

"Alright I'm sure he is up by now I'll go get him"

I nod my head and take off for the cafeteria, I glide down the steps and find myself in a huge open room with hundreds of dragons everywhere. I walk around for several minutes just astounded by how many there actually were. Spyro and Cynder soon show up with amused faces.

"So you like all the people?" Spyro asked

I look to Spyro "your damn right, I didn't know there were this many people around."

"Yupp." Spyro nods. "This is just one of the few restaurants throughout the city, This one just happens to be the biggest."

"You can say that again."

As I look continue to look around I notice above all the super high ceiling, it must be at least 50 ft high. There were dragons flying around everywhere

"Damn." I say still astonished by the over sized room and the amount of dragons there.

"Ya to tell you the truth I thought it was just me, Cynder, and the guardians, but after the war, they started to show up. Sometimes ten to twenty of them would show up at once, apparently they were all in hiding" Spyro finishes

"Common, lets get something to eat, I'm hungry." Cynder says.

"Right." I reply and we head to the line.

The line to get our food was long, but it moved way faster then I thought it would. We quickly made it to the front of the line and ordered our food. Oddly enough we all got the same thing, lamb. I've never had lamb, and Spyro and Cynder acted like it was amazing so I figured I'd try it.

We got to the table and sat down Spyro and Cynder began to devour theirs while I just poked at mine. The meat was raw and bloody, I didn't want to eat it.

"Whats wrong with your lamb?" Spyro asked

"Well its raw." I say

"So what." Cynder says

"Trust us, its good like that, but you have to eat it while its fresh." Spyro assures me

"Well, alright, I guess if you guys like it then its gotta be good, right?" I question myself

I quickly reach down and grab the lamb in my mouth. The bloody flavor of the lamb was surprisingly amazing, so amazing I threw the slice of meat into the air caught it and nearly swallowed it whole.

Spyro and Cynder both laugh "I told you, you would like it"

I smile "It was delicious"

Suddenly a girls voice was heard above all the rest "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

There were three large dragons surrounding a rather small, white, female dragoness. Apparently they were harassing her over her color and strange name.

"Awe, the wittle white dwagons gonna call fer help." The larger of the three dragons say in a mocking child's voice. The other two laugh at behind the dragon.

"As if anyone would help a freak, your not even a real dragon whats your element, cuteness?" The dragon asked. The girl got down on her knees, practically begging

"Please, just leave me alone."She pleaded.

The dragon smiles "Now thats where you belong, the floor." He then uses his over sized paw and smacks her, throwing her to the floor.

At this point I am over pissed "That's it I've had enough." I stand up and start towards the dragon

"Nathan wait, It dosn't have anything to do with you" Spyro calls out to me.

Without even looking back I tell Spyro "I don't care."

I walk up to the dragons and ask "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to hit a girl?"

"And who are you?" the dragon asks

I smile "Names Flare, and don't forget it"

"Uh oh boys, looks like we have ourselves a bad ass. Listen Flare why don't you just go back home to mommy and let the big boys handle this freak."

"I don't have a mom anymore, and I still have to teach you its impolite to hit a girl." I growled.

** ::White Rabbit by:Egypt Central::**  
** starts playing**

The dragon laughs "I'd love to see you try." he says as he stands in my face.

I quickly extend my rigid tail blade to his face and use it to drag him to the ground. He hits hard cracking the floor where he hit. I then look to his goons who are now charging me, I trip one, turn around and use my horns to launch the other into the air. I jump into the air and use the momentum to uppercut him, then I grab him by the shoulders and use my hind legs to dig into his underbelly. I quickly throw him to the ground and spin my body as I descend to the floor, smashing him into the ground.

I land next to the dragoness "Are you alright?" I ask still in a defensive position, and breathing heavily.

"Ya, just a little shaken that's all." She says.

"The names Flare, who are you?" I ask.

"S-Solfie."

I turn around with a completely shocked expression, however before I could continue the dragon I tripped takes advantage of my defensive error, and tackles me. I counter by using my new-found element, Fire. I kick him off and use this element to heat my body, then charged at the dragon while he was staggering and turned myself into a comet as I collided with him and drug him into the wall.

I walk away from him and over to the larger, now recovering dragon. I punch him in the face sending him to the ground again on his back. I then get up on top of the dragon and pin him to the floor.

"Have you learned?" I ask.

"Learned what?" The large stubborn dragon asks.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me!" I yell. "HAVE YOU LEARNED!" My voice sounding darker, and almost twisted

"I haven't learned anything." The dragon replies

My scales slowly fade from a bright red to a pitch black, the dragon now stares at me with a fear he never knew he had. I lift my rigid tail blade to my head level.

"Then you'll die where you stand." The same twisted voice calls out I turn my tail blade to reflect the sunlight

I quickly send my tail toward his head, However Instead of a slashing noise a large cling was heard. A club like tail had stopped my tail blade from killing the dragon.

"Run." Spyro says to the dragon. He nods and takes off running like mad.

"Flare!" Spyro yells.

I simply growl in reply

**SONG ENDS**

"I know the real you is in there. Don't let this thing control you, I know you can stop it I've seen you do it before."

"Flare is not here anymore" I laugh, or at least its my voice.

"No, your lying!" Spyro yells out

"You don't want to believe it, so be it, I'll prove it to you"

I then charge Spyro, with my claws aimed for his neck, however, right before I get to him, Solfie jumps in the way. I immediately stop and my scales fade back to normal as I remembered everything that happened but had no control of.

"Nathan please stop." She pleads.

I look into her eyes and the only thing I could even attempt to say was "I'm sorry."

I turn around and run as fast as I could, I ran all the way outside and would have went further if I didn't here this, "Why are you always running?" A dark voice asks me.

"Huh, who's there?" I call out to wherever the voice came from.

"Why run when you're so powerful?"

"Who are you?" I call out again.

"You could kill them all before they even knew you moved, and you know it." The voice says as it becomes louder and more menacing.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Please, you know thats a lie as much as I do. The question is why don't you use it?" The voice wonders.

"Get Out Of My Head!" I yelled out.

"Ha, thats ironic, the mind wants me out, however the body won't allow it" It laughs.

"The hell does that mean?" I ask. "I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to."

"Flare!" A females voice yells out from across the square.

I turn around to see a beautiful white drogoness with bright sky blue eyes, horns that go up slightly then go back towards her neck, and an amazing body. Plus she was kindhearted and sweet, and only cared about others. This dragon was my childhood friend, Solfie.

"Flare, are you OK?" she asks.

"Y-ya, I am now." I reply.

She smiles then walks up to me and looks me in the eyes "Have we met before?" She asks with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Depends, do you mean before or after all this crazy shit happened?" I smiled.

She hugs tightly me and yells out "Nathan I knew it was you, I've been looking everywhere for you since I got here and I almost gave up and then you appear to save me!"

I smile and reply in a breathless squeezed voice, "Ya-I've missed you too; but your crushing, me."

She lets go of me with a worried look, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

I collect my composure then reply, "Don't worry about it."

"Nathan w-what was that thing back there?" Solfie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That thing that made you try to kill Spyro; that, it just wasn't you and I'm worried"

"Don't worry about it Sol, it'll be OK." But the truth was I didn't know what would happen next, and that scared me.

"Common, lets go back inside, Its cold out here."

Solfie smiles as I wrap my wing around her and walk her inside.

**A/N:** Well, there it is, chapter 2. To be honest I kinda enjoy writing this even if everyone said they hated it from this point on, I think I will still continue. So another new character, and a little more background on flares past, but what was that thing that is trying to take control of Flare, and why? What did he mean by the body not allowing him to leave? Only time will tell and I'm not giving any hints XD. Until next time:

_**Flare **_


	3. Learn to fly

**A/N:** Hay Flare here, sorry for the kinda long wait, just having some... trouble, at home. That dosen't matter though, what matters is I'm back and I've had some time to think about what happens next to make sure it works the way I want it to. Anyways on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I need this for every chapter but, no profit, only own my OC Flare and Solfie.

* * *

**Chapter III: Learn to fly**

"Absolutely Not!" The blue ice guardian Cyril exclaimed

Spyro was in the pool of visions room trying to get the guardians to give me and Sol a room. But with what happened earlier today they're kinda against it.

"Why Not!" Spyro argues "Aren't we supposed to help everyone we can?"

"Yes, we are Spyro, but he's different, he's dangerous." Terrador explained.

"That's why we need to help him, we can help him learn to control whatever this thing is."

I was around the corner with Sol, all I could do was look at her and shake my head as we continued to three guardians look to the ground without being able to argue anymore they look to each other thinking alike they nod their head and Terrador begins to speak.

"Fine Spyro, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"Your responsible for him." Cyril finishes.

"Huh?" Spyro asked confused

"If that, 'thing', takes over again whatever happens your responsible for it. Is that understood?"

Spyro looks away "Y-yes, loud and clear"

"Good, and one more thing, You are to show him to his room it will be room number 301, directly next to yours. You will also have to teach him his element."

"Alright, no problem." Spyro says.

They all nod to each other "May the Ancestors watch over him." Cyril says.

"May they watch after us all" Terrador says.

Spyro then proceeds to leave with Sparx not far behind, me and Solfie hide to avoid being seen but to no avail. Spyro makes it just out of the others hearing than says

"How much did you hear Flare?"

I look to Sol and she shrugs "I heard enough." I responded.

He nods "Then you know that you got your own room now right?"

"Y-yeah but," I say as we leave the dark corner "What about Sol?"

Spyro looks at me then to Solfie, he smiles and rubs the back of his head "Heh heh whoops"

My mouth went agape

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Well Flare, why can't we just share a room I mean, I don't mind" Solfie says

"I-I don't know Sol that's probably not that good of an idea."

"Well why not Flare? I trust you." She smiles and nuzzles my neck and I blush

Spyro laughs and says "Flare can I talk to you"

"Sure."

"Alone." He says.

I look to Solfie and realize "Oh"

I start to walk to a corner so we can talk alone. "Flare listen, between you and me, that is probably a good idea."

"Have you lost your mind." I whisper to him

"No really, with all these new dragons showing up we don't have many rooms left. Plus think about it Flare, what had to happen for you to take control of that, thing? A fire fury and her, right?"

"Yeah, Wait Fire Fury?" I yell out

Spyro hushes me "Shhhhh, I guess you don't remember, but that's not important now, what is important is she brought you out of that form. I don't know how but when she got in the way you immediately took control again. Flare having her around you might ease the pain a little."

I look away in thought, He was right, when she stopped me from attacking him I almost instantly gained control again, all the pain, the hatred, gone.

"Alright, I guess your right." I say.

"I knew you'd come around." Spyro said

We walk back over to Solfie "Soooo?" she asked

"Alright, we agreed, you can stay with me." I say.

"Yay!" she jumps up and hugs me

"But, on one condition."

She looks at me, "What?"

"If I ever tell you to get as far away from me as possible, I want you to do so."

"O-ok but, why?"

"Just promise me you will"

"Ok, I promise"

I smile "Good, Spyro you mind showing us to our room."

He smiles "Rright this way."

We head up to the third floor and Sparx reads out the numbers, " 255, 256, 257, 258, 259..."

"So this is your brother I heard so much about huh?"

"Oh so you talk about me huh, no doubt about my charming good looks.

"More like how that big mouth of yours fits on such a tiny body" I say

Spyro and Solfie start laughing while Sparx just says "Ha,ha,ha, real funny, you know I coulda stayed home at least there I'm appreciated."

"As what, king of the dragonflies?" I ask sarcastically.

"You know it." He says in a cocky tone as he puffs out his chest and marches down the hall; kinda.

I just roll my eyes at Sparxs' fantasy and look to Spyro "So Spyro what happened the night I arrived here?

He sighs "I kinda hoped I wouldn't have to tell you but...

FLASHBACK

Spyro was in his and Cynders' room getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going Spyro?" She asked.

"Just going to get some fresh air I'll be back soon."

"Alright, well be careful, I seen a weird light a while ago to the west."

"Ok Cyn, I'll be careful." He says

"And Spyro?"

"Ya Cynder."

She walks up to him and embraces him softly "I love you."

"I Love you too Cynder." He nuzzles her then turns and jumps out the window knowing he wouldn't make it back by curfew.

"Sorry Cyn, but you can't be with me when I buy your present, it would ruin the surprise." He says as he lands in Warfangs marketplace.

He walks around from shop to shop, finding nothing that matches his design.

'This is hopeless' he thought 'I'm never going to find it like this'

At that moment a bright purple light flashed towards the east gates, the light stayed purple then flashed dark and cycled between the two.

"What is that?" he asked himself aloud, his head cocked to the side as he stared at the flashing light. "That must be the light Cynder was talking about. I better check it out."

Spyro heads towards the light and flies over the walls landing in a tree close to the light, as he examines it closer the source is a red dragon flashing between his normal colors and black. He appears to be fighting something when suddenly he yells out.

"Leave Me Alone!"

A second more menacing voice replies "Why won't you just give in, make it easy on yourself"

"I'll Never Give Into You!" He shouted.

"We'll see." the voice says calmly.

Suddenly, several bolts of black electricity began to surround the dragon, basically black with a red core. It surrounded him and then striked him all at once, his body collapsed and his color faded to a pitch black.

"Now your temporarily out of the way." The menacing voice says aloud.

"I've had enough of this" Spyro says and jumps out of the trees to confront the now dark dragon.

"Hay, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Spyro cautiously asks

"Ah, the purple dragon, You've grown, of course the last time I seen you, you were still an egg, Just a purple egg on top a pedestal inside their glorious temple." the dark dragon puts emphasis on the word glorious.

"H-how do you know me, who are you?"

"Heh, I'm the one who will send you to your maker."

"What?"

The dark dragon dashes at Spyro, he uses his horns to blast Spyro into the air then jumps up, looks into Spyros' eyes, and smiles evilly. He then does a flip in midair and smashes Spyro to the ground with the blunt of his tailblade.

Spyro hits the ground hard and the dark dragon lands on top of him using the momentum from the fall to smash his fists into Spyros' gut.

"Your not even worth my time, and you call yourself a purple dragon, your slipping. You haven't trained in a year have you. Heh, your mistake."

He then raises his tailblade and stares at me with that same evil smile, He then turns his tail to reflect the moonlight.

"Its Ok Spyro, it'll all be over soon." He says then quickly thrusts his tail down towards Spyros' throat. All Spyro can do is flinch as he waits for his death, however it didn't come.

The dragon was changing colors again, _'his alter ego must be taking control again'_ was the only thing Spyro could think of. The dragon then shouts out "I Wont Allow You To Control Me!" the dragon then lifted from Spyro and floated into the air, The area got warmer as the dragon began to glow a reddish-orange. Spyro almost immediately recognized this, it was a Fire Fury. Spyro scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could away from the dragon, the Fury missed him by mere inches and Spyro finds himself laying on his back.

The dragon slowly falls to the ground and moments later he lifts his head and begins to look around. He, eventually, after a long struggle, stands to his feet and walks over to Spyro who backs away, however the dragon steps on his tail and yells out "Where The Hell Am I?!"

FLASHBACK ENDS

By this point Sparx had grown board and continued counting the room numbers "291,292,293,294,295,296..."

"So your saying that thing took control of me and attacked you" I asked

"Ya, pretty much"

I shake my head as Sparx finishes counting "299,300, and, 301"

"Well this is it" Spyro says "Now listen carefully, there is a special locking system that measures your elemental energy waves. Since everyone's is different it works as a one way key."

"Ok but how do one of us get in if the other isn't here?" Solfie asked

"Thats simple, just scan both of your energies at the same time."

"And how do we do that?" I ask.

"Both of you see that stone that looks a little brighter than the others? Well that's the device that measures you energies, all you have to do is both of you place your paw on it at the same time."

Solfie and I both look at each other, shrugged, and place our paws on it simultaneously. Solfie glows a bright wight while I glow a dark purple, the two lights infuse to create a light purple and the door opens.

"That was awesome" I say to Spyro as I watch Solfie run into the room.

"Oh, My, Goodness This Room Is HUGE!" She yell as she runs around the entire Suite, the huge room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and finally the upstairs attic.

"Well we know she likes it." Sparx says

I smile "Now you see what I mean by her energetic personality?"

"Ya, haha, well Flare, what do you think?" Spyro asks.

I shake my head seeing nothing wrong with the place, in fact it's actually nice. "Its a sweet suite."

Spyro laughs "Well enjoy it because this is the best you can get, it's usually reserved for the guardians and dragon who wish to stay at the temple permanently."

I nod "In other words the only reason we got it was because its right next to you."

"Heh, ya kinda" he replies

I shake my head and look to the floor smiling, "Fucking wonderful."

Suddenly a loud bell tolls outside in the city. "Well curfews in 5 minutes so I guess I'll see you tomorrow Flare."

"Alright I'll see ya Spyro."

"Oh and Flare, Training starts tomorrow, first thing Ok."

"Tomorrow, why so soon?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Just be ready Ok"

I sigh loudly "Alright, whatever."

Spyro then leaves the room and allows Sparx to follow before closing the door behind him.

_'More training already, and just when I thought I got away from it all too.'_

Annoyed by the whole situation I look over to Sol who was now calm and standing at the rather large window looking at the amazing view of the city. I walk over to her and look out the window as well. I allow my mind to settle before speaking.

"Its amazing isn't it," she looks over at me "the city I mean... at this time the red sky goes great with this beautiful city."

"Ya" she smiles and looks back at the city

"You know I'd bet we would have a way better view of the sunset from that mountain over there." I suggest.

"But, Flare, we can't leave the temple."

"Why not they don't watch for us or anything, just leave the window open."

"Thats the other problem." she says sadly

"What?" Then it dawns on me, "You haven't learned to fly yet, have you?"

She looks down shamefully to the floor and replies "No, I haven't"

I smile "Well how about I teach you, and don't worry, I won't do what Spyro did to teach me."

"What did he do?" She asked confused

_"That bastard."_ I curse under my breath almost inaudibly "Nothing, now open the window."

"Alright." She agrees as she climbs onto the ledge to open the window.

I line myself up with her and the window. As soon as I seen it open I took off, sweeping her off her feet, literally, and carrying her into the night sky. At first she panicked, but then she settled down as I nuzzled her softly to ensure her that she was ok.

"Alright I think this is high enough." I say, thinking aloud.

"No, I think we should go higher" Solfie says sarcastically.

"You think so, no i think this is good right here." She simply smiles and shakes her head at my remark

"What are we doing up here anyway?" She asked.

"Well if you fall I have to be able to catch you, don't I?"

"If I What!" She yells.

"Shhhh, Sol people are sleeping, besides I wouldn't let that happen anyways, now close your eyes."

Solfie sighs but does as I say. "Now I want you to spread out your wings and allow yourself to feel the wind as it glides past your wings."

Solfie spreads her wings and after a few seconds of this her instincts start to kick in and she begins to slowly flap her wings to the pace of mine. This relieved the stress to my wings from carrying two people but even then I'd be damned if I let her go.

"Wow, you're getting ahead of yourself a little, you sure no ones ever taught you to fly." We both laugh, this causes her to lose concentration and almost fall.

"Flare!" She panics.

"Don't worry, I've got you, and I'm never letting go, alright?"

"A-alright." She tries to hide her blushing face but it was too obvious, however I pretend I didn't notice.

"Alright now do what we did before." She once again follows my instructions. "Close your eyes, spread your wings and feel the air flow past. Good now slowly flap your wings at a steady pace, just fast enough to keep yourself in the air, you don't want to get tired. Trust me falling without a parachute isn't fun."

"Like this?" she asks as she flaps her wings at a steady pace, I slowly let go of her and fly to the side.

"Thats it Sol, you're doing it."

She opens her eyes and looks around to find me flying beside her. She looks above her as if she thought someone was still holding her. When she realized that she was flying, and that nobody was holding her she smiles and says, "Look Flare I'm doing it."

"Thats it, I knew you could do it, now stay focused and lean your wings forward slightly to go forward, and make sure..." I couldn't finish because as soon as she figured it out she took off, flying faster and faster.

She started doing flips in the air._ 'We are so alike'_ I think to myself as I watch her and remember the first time I learned to fly. She then looks over to me I see her smile and charge at me. I immediately realize what she is doing but have little time to react. "Oh no."

She tackled me and we begin to free fall from the sky, she lets go after we fell halfway to the ground. I catch myself breathing hard.

Sol laughs "I'm gonna get you." I tease

"Your gonna have to catch me first." she says as she dashes towards the mountain. I don't hesitate to pursue her. I would get so close I could almost grab her when she would suddenly speed up and make me chase her again.

"your just teasing me." I yell. She is obviously much faster than me, yet she stays back; she's enjoying this.

"Oh come on, what fun would it be if you didn't even have a chance." she laughed

"Thats alright cuz I'm going to catch you." I tell her, determined as ever.

"Your gonna have to be faster than that." she teases then swirls forward leaving me in the wind.

I try my hardest to catch her as she leads us to our destination, when suddenly she stops. I take this as my opportunity and tackle her, we land on the hill and roll halfway down it clawing and biting each other. Not hard enough to really hurt just, well, I don't know, it was just fun to do so.

We finally stop halfway down the hill on a flat spot just at the base of a huge tree. "Gotcha!" I say as I pin her to the ground.

She laughs "Not bad, your still a slow poke."

I smile and look to the sky "Look Sol, we made it just in time, the sun is just starting to set." I say as I help Solfie to her feet.

We both stare into the descending sky, the reddish tint slowly fades to an amazing shade of purple. "Its so beautiful, don't you agree Flare?"

"Ya." I smile as I look to her "Its not the only thing that's beautiful tonight."

Solfie smiles at me and edges closer to me, then nuzzles me softly.

"Promise me something Flare." She says

"Anything." I say to her

"Promise me you will never change."

I look down to the ground and smile, then look up to the now starry night sky.

"I promise Sol"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally I finished it, not exactly the way it went in my head but I think this is better anyways. How long did this take me, seven, eight da... almost three weeks, damn XD. On a serious note though like I said a lot of crazy shit happening. School grades, Midterms, work; and on top of that some other shit is going on that I'd rather not share online. I'm weird like that XD. Until next time:

_**Flare**_


	4. Training Day

**A/N:** Hay guys Flare here, I'm Back! XD. Seriously though this chapter is like a curse. Since I started writing it my computer has turned off four fucking times, It's not even funny ... XD it is funny. But aside from that a lot of...well, everything has been happening to me lately. But that's not important, sooo... IF, I ever finish this curse, Then I can say, allot about to start happening. Well, Why don't you just read it instead, I mean you have been waiting patiently, 'by the way thanks for not getting too mad.'

* * *

**Chapter IV: Training Day**

_'Darkness; it really is quite soothing sometimes. Ironically you fear it, but without it you are nothing. In all things there is a ballance of light and dark, no one has none of one or the other, that's why no one can be truly evil or, truly good. You have people like Solfie, where good is all they know, and people like Malefor, where they know what they do is wrong, but they feel very little pity. Then you have the people like me, who...unfortunately, are stranded in between the two, and can't stray too far to one side without the other Ripping Them Back.'_ This is what happens when you have free time, you begin to think; and floating endlessly through darkness definitely puts some time on your hands. But during this ramble of thoughts, I was interrupted by a voice I could never forget.

"Flare?" The faint whisper asked.

I open my eyes slowly to the soothing voice and reply back. "Solfie?"

"Flare." The voice now louder and more clear but seemed to come from all directions.

"Sol, where are you?" I asked as a room began to form around me. It first showed the outline of randomly placed stones then an arch like window, followed by several more, it was one of the hallways inside the temple.

Finally she answers back, "Flare." this time the voice was drowsy and tired, like she hardly had the energy to speak, however it was still clear, and it came from right at my feet.

I look down to see Sol lying there with a painful look on her face. "Sol are you ok?" I asked, but as I tried to come to her side I realized that I couldn't move.

"Flare, I-I'm sorry." She says.

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask. Unfortunately right after I asked Sol began to cry out a blood curdling scream. She begins to clutch her chest as blood seeps out around her claws and her back creating a pool of blood beneath her.

"SOLFIE!" All I could do was yell out her name in disbelief, I still couldn't move.

"No...Solfie." I cried. I couldn't believe it; the only thing I truly care about in this god forsaken life I have, and it was being taken away right before my eyes, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Then I suddenly heard laughing, I look up to see a dark dragon standing before me, at first I thought he represented my dark side, but this wasn't possible, because, even shadow Flare has his own gray version of the lightning bolts on my legs. This dragon had nothing, He was pure black, had a dark red underbelly, a tailblade split in two, to look like fangs and an occasional spike protruding from his back. His facial features were obscured. I've never seen him before yet now he's laughing at a situation like this.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked angrily.

"Heh he heh, you really care for her don't you, too bad she got in the way. she was such a cute young dragoness." The dragon says venomously.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

He simply smiles. "You Bastard!" I scream as darkness begins to form around me.

"Ah, ah, ah." He says shaking his claw at me like a person would there finger. "Don't lose that temper; killing me and avenging her may be bitter sweet."

"I'll kill you." I say through clenched teeth.

"Besides," He says as he circles around me. "She wasn't even worth your time."

"I _Will_ kill you."

"She was a distraction, she was holding you back."

"I Swear I Will Kill You!"

He smiles at this "If I were you; I'd forget all about that _bitch_."

At that I lost all control, I break free of whatever was holding me back, and as dark fire and electricity surrounded me, I charged at the dragon with all my might.

* * *

I wake up breathing heavily. _'Just a dream.'_ I look around and realize I'm not home yet, I was in some type of weird library. "Am I still dreaming?" I ask myself.

"Not quite." an echoing voice calls.

I drop into a defensive position watching all sides as I answer back. "Where are you? Show yourself."

"Calm yourself young dragon I don't wish to cause you harm." The voice says as the dragon appears through a doorway in the library.

I change my stance to face the white dragon. "Says you, Who the hell are you, and where am I?"

"So Hostile, please Flare, I..."

"How do you know me?" I interrupt.

The large dragon sighs "I, Flare, am the Chronicler," he says "my name is Ignitus and If you calm down I will answer all your questions."

I nod and drop my guard, sitting on my haunches, "Well, Where am I?" I ask as I wave my paw, growing slightly impatient.

"This, is White isle Flare, and I've called you here to speak to you about rather important matters, considering what is going on tomorrow."

"Ok, but what does my training have to do with you?"

"Flare, answer me this; do you or don't you want to control the darkness inside of you?" Ignitus asks staring at me intently.

"W-what?"

"Do you or don't you?"

"I- I do but, what does that have to do with tomorrow?"

"Listen carefully Flare, you see those lightning bolts on your legs?" I nod "They represent more than just a strange look. Flare, you can control the element of electricity, you will need this elements strength if you wish to control the darkness that dwells inside your soul."

"Ok but, how is that possible, I thought only the purple dragon could control more than one element."

"This is true, In fact these books you see, they have information on every type of dragon. I have searched these books, but no matter how hard I look there is no dragon before you with this ability."

"So I'm a one of a kind; sweet." I laugh

"Yes," He smiles. "However this means that only the purple dragon can train you, because both elements must be learned and mastered, side by side."

"Already taken care of, just tell Spyro to teach me how to use it and I'm on my way."

"Lets only hope it's that easy."

"What does that mean?"

"It's hard to say, your the first of your sub-species, anything could happen. Just be careful and don't lose your temper, that thing is stronger than you know."

"Shadow Flare, that's what I'm calling it, and don't worry I won't let him take control; under any circumstances."

He nods, "Just be careful Flare."

I smile, "I always am." Then the room fades to black and I here Ignitus say "And be safe."

* * *

I wake up and find myself finally in my own room. As I look to my side I see Sol, sleeping like a little, white angel. Even though I knew it was only a dream I just had to be sure, I looked over her shoulder, and upon seeing her chest I saw that there was nothing to worry about.

I lay my head back on the pillow and begin to think. 'What was that dream all about? Who was that in my dream, If I've never saw him before, why was he there? And that Chronicler. Everything he said made sense, but was he telling the truth? Uhhhgg, my head hurts, maybe Spyro will know what's going on.' I think to myself as I try to fall back to sleep.

Then I heard walking in the hall, my eyes shot open and I listened carefully. They were headed this way, 'two of them, but three voices; strange' I silently climb off the bed and creep slowly towards the door, I unlock it and stand back slowly.

The three stop in front of my door and it slowly opens, I walk over into the shadows and await there entrance.

Suddenly a bright floating light comes through the door, and I pounce.

"Hay Flare old buddahhhhhh!" Was all I heard as I caught the bug in my mouth.

"Sparx?" I say through clenched teeth.

"No, NONONONONO Don't Eat Me, I Taste Like Frog Weed!" The muffled voice of Sparx cries out.

"Heh he actually you taste like chicken." I say as I let him out.

"SPYROOOO!"

"Shut up." I yell out

Spyro walks in followed by Cynder. "Spyro, Spyro Help Me!"

"Shut the hell up."

"Spyro!"

Spyro walks in and Sparx hides behind him "I told you he was evil, but you didn't listen, he's almost as bad as her."

"Grrr" Cynder growls.

"Heh, not that you're evil or anything, right Cyn?" Cynder tries to chomp down on the annoying bug but he was able to narrowly escape and hide behind his brother again. "Ahh! Why is it that you are drawn to these evil dragons?" Spyro shrugs and smiles.

"I look back at Sol who was still sleeping peacefully. _'How can she sleep through that?'_ I think to myself.

"What's wrong flare?" Spyro asked.

"Err nothing."

"Alright well you ready?"

"Ready? Oh right, I have to talk to you about that. Hang on let me wake Sol."

I walk over to the bed and try to wake her up. "Hay Sol. Sol wake up."

"Uhggg, Fife, mor minits mommy." She says and rolls over. I hear Spyro burst out laughing from across the room. I just shake my head, "I guess I'm your mom now, huh Sol?" I sigh. "Sleep tight." I say as I pat her on the shoulder and leave the room with Spyro.

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Spyro asked.

I look at Spyro who was looking back at me. "Have you ever heard of the Chronicler?" I ask.

"Uhm, yeah but, how do you know about him?"

"He visited me in a dream last night, and he said something I'm still not sure I believe."

"What was it?" He asked.

"Well, He said that I can take control of Electricity as well as Fire, and it would be best if you could teach me both simultaneously." I tell him expecting him to not believe me.

"Alright, than we have a slight change of plans, instead of teaching you the basics to Fire, we have to teach you how to use Electricity."

"Wait, you believe me so easily?"

"Well you can't be making it up because the Chronicler is somewhat of a secret, you know a legend, so no one could have told you he was real and I'm sure your imagination isn't that good."

"So you trust him."

"He has helped me in more ways than one, so yeah, I trust him. Now common, lets get to the training room before someone steals it from us."

"Right." I nod and continue on.

* * *

We finally make it to the training room and as we enter the ground opens up around the giant statue in the middle and the statue begins to sink. Almost as if it knew our intentions.

"So this is the training room." I say.

"Pretty cool, huh." Spyro laughs.

"So what are we going to dogh,..." I was interrupted by a black dragon walking by, "Watch where you're going asshole." He says as he walks by, towards the middle of the room.

I waited for him to start, something about this guy made me want to slit his throat; but I wanted to see how he was in a fight before I lost my temper.

Three dummies appear in front of him, he smiles and drops to an offensive position. His tailblade, Slit into two short fang like spikes on the edge of his tail, began smoking a green ooze. 'Is that poison?' I think to myself observing his stance and fighting style. He quickly charges the dummies head on with incredible agility, he quickly stabbed the first dummy with his tailblade, and shot a glob of poison, almost at the same time, towards the second. The poison melted the second dummies flesh away as he screamed in pain, the poison ate a hole through him, melting away flesh and bone alike. The dragon withdrew his tail from the first dummies chest and quickly thrust it into its head. Both dummies fell to the ground leaving the final cowering in the corner of the floor. The dragon smiles and reaches his tail to the dummies chest and says, I think I'll let you die slowly."

He stabs the dummy with his poison infused tailblade in the chest, the dummy clutches his chest and the dragon withdraws the blade slowly. The dummy falls to the ground writhing in pain, as blood oozes from his chest and the exit wound on his back. The dummy cries out as the poison spreads through his blood eating away at every inch of his body from the inside. The dragon smiles in amusement as he watches the dummy cry out for anyones help. After several agonizing minutes of this the dummy finally stops squirming and disappears.

"Hm, not even worth the time."

_'This guy is completely heartless.'_

As he walks back towards me he stares me down and I do the same. He was a dark black dragon with a dark red underbelly a strange fang like tailblade, and a few spikes on his back. "The floor's all yours, Flare." He says venomously as he walks by and leaves the room.

"Who was that?"

"Viper, He has a, bit of a past. Lets get started before anything else weird happens, shall we?"

"Yeah good Idea."

* * *

**""""KABOOOOOM""""**

"AHHHH!" I scream as the explosion throws against the training room wall.

I smash into the wall hard then fall to the floor in pain. "Damn It!" I say as I struggle to stand again. I walk back in front of the stationary target and get ready to try again.

"Flare," Cynder says. "Your going to kill yourself if you keep this up." She says worried.

"I'll be fine I've felt way worse, I have to figure this out."

"Spyro, he's being hardheaded, tell him to stop, or take a break, or something."

"Let him keep at it, If he believes then I believe. Besides I want to see how long he can keep at it." He smiles.

Cynder shakes her head as she looks away.

I look strait at my target, never have I had such a struggle to learn something; this made me more determined. _'I will get it this time'_ I think to myself as I stare down the target, and concentrate my energy as Electricity begins to scatter around me. I let it build as I concentrate it into my breath. But once again, right as I do this I begin to lose all control and the stored energy begins to meltdown and explode.

**""""KABOOOOOM""""**

Once more the blast had scattered around and came back at me like a boomerang, stiking me with enough force to throw me off my feet and into the wall.

"Spyro." Cynder says.

"Alright, alright." He says as he walks up to me.

"Uhhgg." I groan as I pick my head up to look at the blurry figure of the purple dragon.

"You're concentrating your energy into something you can't control, Electricity is a flowing element, similar to water, You have to keep it evenly spread throughout your body as well as keeping a steady flow, otherwise it will brake free and explode. Honestly how much energy you're storing I'm surprised you _haven't_ died yet."

My head was spinning, I understood what he said and it made sense, I never tried to spread the energy out before. Maybe It will work next time. My head finally drops to the floor as the spinning room slowly comes to a halt. I slowly stand and sit on my haunches, "Heh, is anyone else hungry?" I ask rubbing the back of my head.

Spyro hangs his head as Cynder starts laughing.

"Ah whatever, If you all are coming I'll meet you in the cafe', I gotta do something real fast." I say as I run off towards me and Sols room.

Cynder walks up to Spyro smiling, he picks his head up slightly to look at her and smiles. "I worry about him sometimes." Cynder says.

"Ah, he'll be fine, I'm sure he's been through worse."

"So he says." Spyro smiles.

"Common, I'm kinda hungry too."

"You're always hungry." She teases.

"Hay, I resent that." He says smiling.

She smiles evilly as she walks by, seductively wagging her tail, she rubs Spyros face with the blunt of her tail and runs off. Spyro smiles back and follows her to there room.

* * *

I run to our room and unlock the door with a dark purple light. As I enter the room I hear the shower running, I close the door loud so she knows I'm there.

"Flare, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom's home." I tease.

"That's not funny I was sleeping." She complains.

"Hahaha, It's still pretty funny."

I imagine she was shaking her head, "Are you done with training?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well no not yet, we're taking a break. I came up to see if you wanted to join us for breakfast."

"Sure, I'd love to, just give me a second."

"Alright." I say, I didn't realize that to girls, a second can range from a couple minutes, to long, long hours. After a few minutes I hear the shower turn off and I thought I was done waiting, but when she didn't come out I knew I would be there a while so I laid down and waited some more.

When she finally comes out I was spread out on the bed upside down sleeping.

She clears her throat to wake me. "Huh" I open my eyes to see a beautiful dragon with sparkling white scales standing upside down in front of me.

I roll over to get a better look, She lifts her right paw slightly and poses, batting her eyes. "Well, how do I look"

I watch her with a mesmerized stare "Beautiful, er... Amazing, I mean," I sigh and smile, "You look gorgeous Sol."

She laughs. "I knew you would like it, I tried out that scale shiner, do you think it works?" She asked

"Oh, it worked, you look like a beautiful star in the night sky."

She smiles and nuzzles me softly. "Thank you, Flare."

I smile "It's my pleasure." She looks me in the eyes and I smile.

She quickly reaches in and kisses me softly on the lips. This caught me completely off guard. She brakes the kiss and looks at my shocked expression. Her smile immediately drops. "I-I'm sorry." She says as she turns away and tries to run away.

"Sol wait." I say as I jump off the bed. She looks back at me tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't cry." I say, wiping the tears out of her eyes, she stares into my eyes as I stare back. Then we both lean in for a second much longer, more passionate kiss. this time, I brake the kiss. "I love you Sol." She began to smile as more tears began to form, only this time they were of pure joy. She hugs me tightly, her head tucked into my chest. I smile and place my head on top of hers."

"How long, Flare?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you felt this way."

"Sol, I've always felt this way."

She smiles. "I'm so stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"We could have been like this a long time ago." She says sadly.

"Hay," I say lifting her head to face me. "We're here together now, and that's all that matters."

She smiles and kisses me once more. She brakes the kiss and asks, "You ready?"

"Huh, oh, duh, yeah lets go." I laugh as we exit the room.

* * *

As we enter the cafe', we look all over for any trace of Spyro or Cynder, however neither were present.

"I thought you said they were waiting?" Solfie asked.

"Maybe they got in line without us."

So we grab our food and go to sit at our usual spot. "Not here either. Where are they?"

"Maybe they're still at the training room."

"Ya, maybe, oh well that just means I get to spend more time with you." I say as I nuzzle her and she blushes.

We sit down and enjoy each others company.

After we finished we decided to go back to the training room, where Spyro and Cynder were still nowhere to be found.

"Seriously? They aren't here neither." I say aggravated.

"I guess we wait then." Sol says.

I sigh, "Yeah, I'm not supposed to do anything without Spyro here anyways."

So we walk into the pool of visions room just outside the training room and wait.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder come in with their tails intertwined and smiling widely.

"I hope you two had fun with _whatever_ you were doing. You sure took your good ol' time." I say annoyed from the rather long wait.

"Hay, If your ready to blow yourself up again than by all means lets go."

"That won't happen this time." I argue.

"We'll see." He teases.

We all enter the training room and Spyro once again makes the stationary dummy appear.

"Now remember Flare, Electricity is a flowing element." He reminds me.

"Right, I've got this."

I close my eyes and once more I begin to gather energy, only this time, instead of just collecting it, I control it. As I feel the energy flow through my veins, I slowly concentrate it into my breath. concentrating now on the dummy before me I open my mouth and allow the energy to flow free strait at the dummy, shocking him and making him disappear.

I smile out of sheer accomplishment.

"Good job Flare, that's enough for today we will pick back up in two days."

"What, why not tomorrow?"

"Flare, I have allot going on right now I have to plan a bunch of important things for the festival in a few days."

"What festival?" I ask.

"The festival to celebrate Malefors defeat. It's coming up in a few days and we don't have any plans for it."

"We could help." Sol says.

"Yeah, why not, it aught to be fun."

"Well, I guess we could use the extra help." Spyro agrees.

"Alright!" I cheer.

"Hay I was thinking, the cafe' is getting a little old. Why don't we go someplace a little, I don't know." Sol says.

"Better." I finish her sentence.

"Yeah."

"Well there is that place Spyro took me after we got back from our adventure, remember it was the grand opening."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Common Solfie, I'll show you where it's at."

"Ok." She says as she walks away with Cynder. As she walks she waves her tail back and forth in a swaying motion, I couldn't help but stare as she turned and smiled, before turning the corner and disappearing from view. I smile widely as she leaves.

"Common lover boy we're finally alone again so lets go." I shake my head at my nickname, but decide not to argue.

"Where are we going?"

"To pick up that gift, and this time don't you dare leave me alone with that blacksmith."

"Hahahah, I guess you didn't have fun with her then." I tease.

"Don't even start."

"Alright fine. Lets go then."

* * *

**A/N:** Hay, I actually finished, XD. seriously this chapter was going to be longer but I decided it was long enough. Now, I'm not really sure if I want to add any type of _"detailed romance"_ To this story or not, so I decided to skip that scene, I mean it's rated M and all but I'm still not sure. Anyways you were right Sol and Flare are allot closer then just good friends. If that wasn't obvious enough. XD. Well I guess that's it, I hope it was worth the wait, **Until next time:**

_**Flare**_


	5. Viper

**A/N:** Hay everyone, Flare here, And you know I think I have a little bit of writers block at this point, that's why updates are so spread out, can't think strait, but I think I have the jist of it now, for this chapter at least. As for the bad review...

**Solrac lll: Hay If you even read this far, **_'really hope I'm not wasting my breath'_**, I'm sorry for the 'false advertisement' I didn't think about it while I was writing the summary. I honestly figured it was obvious, I was dead wrong. I read it again myself and I definitely see where you're coming from. But if you read to this point,** _'or even past the first chapter'_**, the story is turning out really well. I have my reasons for changing him I don't want to spoil anything, but I have my reasons. There are a lot of things that aren't exactly clear in the first chapter, some still aren't clear. I really hope you read at least to chapter 2. If you still don't like the story, well you're a lost cause and can't be helped.**

Anyways, at the beginning of this chapter will be in Solfies 'P'oint 'O'f 'V'iew. "POV", in other words Sol is the main character for a little while. Well here we go.

* * *

**Chapter V: Viper**

**'Sols POV'**

As I walk away from Flare and Spyro I can't help but to tease him a little, as I begin to wave my tail back in forth in a seductive manor, shaking my hips with every step and wagging my tail in the opposite direction; only hoping he sees. As I reach the corner at the end of the hallway I look back to see Flare staring at me practically drooling, _'He's so cute when he acts like that.'_ I giggle before turning the corner to chase after Cynde?r.

"I knew it." Cynder says to me smiling horn to horn.

"What?" I ask trying to play it off.

"You and Flare, you're a thing aren't you?"

"Well...maybe." I say as I walk past her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she chased after me.

"Well we're no more of a thing then you and Spyro, 'cept we aren't mates."

"What are you talking about me and Spyro aren't..." She pauses seeing me giving her an glare that says don't lie. She drops the act and asks "how'd you know?"

"Flare told me." I say flatly.

She was silent at first before blurting out "How Does He Know!?"

I can't help but to smile at her outburst. "I think Spyro told him, they're really close."

She sighs "I guess it doesn't mater now... so, what happened.

"What do you mean" She looks at me dumbfound.

"With you and Flare, how did it go?" She asked a little overexcited.

"Well..." I say as I tell her the whole story and we both become overjoyed.

"Oh and when I left I showed him a nice little walk, oooh you should have seen his face."

"He really loves you dosn't he?" Cynder says.

"He said he always has." I say quoting what he said to me.

"Cynder smiles you two are almost perfect for each other." She says smiling.

"W-wait, what do you mean 'almost'?" I ask.

"Well Flare, he has his, well you know."

"You're talking about Shadow aren't you?" I ask disappointed, I don't like to think about it but Flare does have his dark sides, especially with strangers. It's sad really and when he loses control and shadow takes over, I-I can't hardly stand to watch, he scares me when he acts like that.

"Well, I didn't want to be so blunt, but."

"No you're right, but Flare himself really is a good person, he's sweet, kind, and will do anything to help another good person even if it meant putting his own life at risk, he would rather push himself to the point that he's on the brink of death, than see someone else in that same position." I explain.

"Solfie, I-I didn't mean it like that, Its just that you two are like, total opposites but yet you two are perfect together." She sighs. "It's hard to explain"

"Yeah." I say.

It's all quiet for a while, as we walk down and around the long corridors and stairways I can't help but to wonder why Flare was cursed with the darkness he has, but then I began to wonder, _'If he hadn't been cursed with this thing, then who's to say we would have never met?'_ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, I hated to think like that. As we finally reached the temple courtyard and headed for the gates a new thought entered my mind so I decided to break the silence and ask.

"Hay Cynder...?"

"Yeah Solfie?" She pipes up quickly, glad to finally break the silence.

"How did you and Spyro get together?"

"Oh" She blushes. "Well I guess it's only fair." She says as she sighs and begins to explain.

"Well, I'm guessing Flare already told you about our little adventure." She says.

"Little, You had three of them!"

"that would be a yes." She assumed. "Then You know that after the world was brought together, me and Spyro disappeared for a while."

"Never heard that before." I reply smiling.

"Well me and Spyro disappeared for about a week after the war ended; everyone was worried we didn't make it." She explained.

"Ok, so what happened during that time?"

"Well, I guess it's best to start at the beginning."

**Flashback** _(Slight spoiler to ending of dotd, But by now who hasn't played that.)_

Cynder Slowly lifts her head from the rubble as she begins to look around for any trace of purple in the rubble. From what she remembered her and Spyro had escaped the crater just as it closed in around them, however an explosion separated the two as the crater closed. She was now alone in this wasteland looking for her purple savior.

"Spyro?" Cynder calls out worried.

"Spyro!?" She yells once more louder.

"Spyro." She says softly to herself before laying her head down on her paws, assuming she was all alone. When all of a sudden, she heard rocks moving around nearby.

"Spyro?" She asked hopeful again. As the rocks fell a purple dragon emerged from the rubble. "Spyro!" She yelled as she tackled him to the ground.

"Cynder, oh thank the ancestors you're ok."

"Spyro." Cynder says smiling before growing angry and hitting him in the chest and walking away.

"Ow, hay what was that for?" He asked as he stood up.

"I thought I lost you." She said still looking away.

Spyro walks up to her and says "Cynder, no mater what, I'll always be here with you." He says as he pulls her closer to him.

She smiles and enjoys his warmth when Spyro asks "Cynder?"

"Hmm." She looks up from his chest to look him in the eyes.

"D-did you mean it?"

"M-mean what?" she asked quizzically.

**Back in the crater after Malefor died,**_ or is sealed away again never could tell_

As the purple entities surrounded the corrupt purple dragon he stared at them in disbelief. "What is this?" His twisted voice echos.

The purple entities surrounding him flew down into the ground pulling Malefor with them as a loud, chaotic voice screamed out "Nooooo" With this the collars chaining the two heroes together dissipated, proving he was finally gone. The crater began to crumble as it slowly fell apart. The two landed on the crumbling surface to watch as they're failure took hold. the world would crumble around them, even though he's gone Malefor still won.

"Spyro I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She says, her head down, disappointed in herself.

"Don't be, it's over now."

"So this is it?" She asked in disbelief.

Suddenly Spyro heard the voice of Ignitus call out to him. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..."

"I know what I need to do." Spyro says pridefully "Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro, no..." She tries to convince him. "You don't have to do anything, let's just go."

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it, I think I'm meant to."

Cynder stares into his eyes and smiles, "Then I'm with you..."

With no time left to waste Spyro ducks his head down before rising into the air, as a purple light surrounds him and everything begins to to form together again; as a slight whisper was heard:

"I love you..."

**Back outside the crater**

"You... love me?" He asked unsure.

Cynder smiled and looked into his amethyst eyes "I meant it Spyro, with all my heart." She says. Then they both close there eyes and lean into a very passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken Spyro spoke up. "I love you too Cynder, I always have."

"But, why? I've betrayed you and..."

"Cynder you never betrayed me, I don't believe it was you that did all of those horrible things. I don't blame you Cynder."

Cynder buried her head in his chest snuggling up close to him. The two shared another more passionate kiss as they held each other tightly.

**End of Flashback**

"That's it, you're stopping there?" I ask somewhat displeased with the ending.

"What more do you want I can't tell you anymore without telling you about our... nevermind."

"Oh... so that's when you two became mates." I say teasingly.

"Solfie!" Cynder screams embarrassed that I know so much now.

"What, You know it's true."

"I-I don't want anyone else to know."

"Umm, why?" I asked amazed she isn't overjoyed about having him as her mate.

"What do you mean why?"

"Well it's kinda weird that's all, I'd expect you to want everyone to know at least I would."

"Well, I don't want others to know because, I don't want Spyro to be ridiculed because of it. He says he dosen't care what people think but, I can't help it."

"You're an idiot." I say abruptly.

"What!?"

"You really care what others think so much that you hide your relationship from others, and you've been together a year. Don't you think it's time to let it go."

"I-I guess you're right, I never thought of it like that."

"So where is this place?" I ask changing the subject.

"It's right over there." Cynder says gesturing to an elegant building with two fountains, surrounded by a flower garden leading to a small porch with several tables set up; and that's just the outside.

"Wow, I can't imagine what the inside looks like." I say in awe.

"It's amazing, really romantic." she says as she walks right past it.

"Hay, where are you going?"

"You really think that's the only thing we're out here for? Common, I've got something I need to do." She says as she keeps walking. I simply shrug my shoulders and follow her.

* * *

**Flares POV** _Flare is main character again_.

"OH common Spyro it was just a joke, you're really not going to talk to me now?" I say to Spyro Who hasn't talked to me since we left.

"Yupp, no talking."

"But, you just did." I laugh.

"You know, you make it really hard to stay mad at you."

"I try my best." I say.

Spyro laughs at this before saying "I hope you were right about this blacksmith, this has to be absolutely perfect."

"I know that, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." I assured him.

"Yeah we'll see."

As we approached the blacksmith I saw two very familiar dragonesses walking in. "Spyro wait, look who's walking into the smiths."

He looks to see Cynder walking in and Solfie following close behind. "What are they doing here?" He asked. I just shrugged as we went up closer to investigate.

We stood at the entrance to the smith knowing we couldn't go in without getting caught. Spyro told me to stay quiet, I nodded as we tried to watch and listen to no avail. We couldn't hear a thing. We watched Cynder walk up to the smithy and they start talking.

"I can't hear a thing, Can you?" Spyro whispers.

I shake my head, "Nope, sorry."

Spyro sighs and continues to watch the three. Eventually the smithy and Cynder walk into the back, leaving Solfie in the front room. she sits down on her haunches and wags her tail back and forth. _'She's so impatient sometimes'_ I smile.

"Flare, Flare? Snap out of it."

"Huh, What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh nothing, hay what do you think they're doing in there?"

"Hard to say, It could be a number of things." He says shrugging his shoulders.

We stay quiet as the three of us wait for Cynder, who ends up coming out of the back with some type of holder around her. Solfie and Cynder open the bag and both get extremely excited upon seeing what's inside. Pleased with what they got, they head for the door.

"Uh oh, hide." Spyro says before we both run to the alleyways on the sides of the small building as the two dragoness walk out of the smith and fly off towards the temple. Me and Spyro emerge from the alley looking back at the two before walking into the smiths ourselves.

As we walk in we are almost immediately greeted "Spyro, Lightnin bolt, howzit goin?" She says cheerfully.

"That's not my name." I say a bit annoyed.

"Weird I thoughtit was, Lightnin bolt" She says smiling "So, Spyro, Wat ch'yall here fer? Did ya rethink ma off'r?"

"No, That's still a no." Spyro says with a strange look on his face, It almost looked like a combination of discomfort, and annoyance.

"Shame," Then she turns to me and begins to talk, but I quickly stop her.

"I have someone I'm close to already."

"That don' mean nuthin."

"Ya it does."

"Lightnin bolt, you no bet'r then he's." She says before looking back to Spyro. "Well wat're ya here fer den?"

"The gift I ordered A couple days ago?"

"Oh, wait here." She says quickly before going in the back room. She comes back with a bag similar to the one Cynder had. "Here tis, don' open it till you'r gone, k?"

"Alright then I guess we'll be going then." Spyro says to the smith before turning to me and gesturing to the door as we both take our leave.

As we leave and shut the door we hear it lock behind us. "Why'd she lock the door?" Spyro asked me. I shrugged and he quickly checked the bag. He pulled out a purple dragon shaped necklace, and I honestly thought it was nice, but him... "She ripped me off, no wonder she locked the door." He says before walking up to the door and banging on it. "Hay I know you're in there, get out here and give me my money back, This isn't what I asked for. Can you hear me!"

"Spyro common forget it, You aren't getting anything more from her, lets go." I tried to convince him.

He bites the bottom of his lip before nodding and walking towards me. We fly off towards the temple only hoping we make it before Sol and Cynder do.

As we Flew to the temple we quickly glide down to Spyros window and upon seeing Cynder we land on our hind legs and Spyro hides the necklace behind him.

"Well hello there, what are you two doing?" She asked.

"Nothing just walked around a little." I say.

"And what are you hiding?"

With quick thinking I was able to come up with this. "Nothing, Just a bet to see who can stand like this longer, which reminds me..." I grab the necklace, push Spyro down, and hide the necklace from Cynders view, all in one movement.

"Flare, what are you doing?"

"I win." I say smiling. "Bye Spyro, Cynder, See you at dinner." I say before jumping out the window Towards my room.

"Who can stand like that longer?" She asked.

Spyro looks to Cynder then smiles and shakes his head, "Yeah, it was his Idea, I just went along with it."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you two."

Spyro laughs "Doubtful."

* * *

As I fly to me and Sols room, I go in quietly to avoid her attention. I quickly hide the necklace then walkover to her to see what distracted her. She was just looking at a crack in the wall.

"Hay Solfie. What are you looking at?"

"Well I was walking around waiting on you when all of a sudden I saw this crack in the wall. I never noticed it before."

"I'm sure its been there."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She replied looking over at me and smiling.

"So you have a good time with Cynder?" She smiled and nodded before nuzzleing me and burying herself in my chest. "That's good." I say before lifting her face up to mine and kissing her softly.

"Thank you, Flare."

"For what?" I ask.

"Everything." She says quietly.

* * *

After we all get ready the four of us meet in the hallway to walk to the diner together. As we walk Spyro slowly makes his way over to me.

"Flare, What was that about earlier?"

"What?"

"You took the necklace." He complained.

"You mean the one you don't even like." I tease.

"That's not funny."

"Haha, I took the necklace and gave you a cover story to go by. What's so wrong with that?"

"How am I supposed to get the necklace back now?"

"Well when do you need it?"

"Err, before the festival." He says hesitantly.

I smile, "You'll have it by tomorrow morning."

"Do you have it with you?" He asked excitedly.

"Hell no, you think I'd carry around a necklace, we're trying to hide from them, around with me?"

"Well then how am I supposed to get it back?" Spyro asked annoyed.

"Just trust me. Tomorrow morning, check your closet upstairs, It'll be there."

"Alright, It better be."

"It will." I laugh.

* * *

As we near the elegant building, I couldn't help but stare at the amazing setup. The fountains surrounded by a flower garden, creating a small pathway, leading to a small staircase, and a balcony where the tables were set up for outdoor dining.

"I wonder what the inside looks like" I said smiling.

Solfie laughed, "I said the same thing when I first saw it."

Suddenly the doors swung open to reveal an angry dragon throwing out a certain black dragon.

"And don't you ever come back here again, you're banned from my restaurant."

Viper almost falls down the steps as the owner practically throws him out the door, as he passes us, he once again gives me an evil glare before taking off towards the temple.

"I really don't like that guy." I say shaking my head.

"No one does." Spyro replies.

"Spyro, Cynder. It's been too long," He says shaking Spyro's paw, "Who are your friends."

"Name's Flare." I say briefly.

"Solfie, It's nice to meet you." She says sweetly.

"You, my sweet lady, have a very bright aura." He says as he grabs her paw, making her blush and look away. This made me growl slightly at him. "Your friend here however, hmm...strange."

"What the hell does that mean."

"That's what it means, my friend." He says chuckling. "So what brings you here on this fine evening." Changing the subject entirely.

"Well what else would we be here for?" Spyro asks.

"Hmhm, My friend, you've come to the right place. Follow me." He says as he turns back toward the door.

We follow him up the steps and into the doors. As soon as the door opened we were greeted by the smell of roses. As we walked in we seen just how amazing this place really was. A small stand were reservations were taken and filled I assume, A small railing behind it with a pathway that went in either direction. Behind this there were tables scattered in a circular pattern with circular booths on either side of the room next to each window. All the tables had it's own candle light and set of flowers. There was a large staircase In the very back were on both sides th red carpet goes up the two staircases leading to a large balcony overlooking it all.

"Wow." Both me and Solfie say simultaneously.

"It's nice, ain't it? Spyro asked.

Sol quickly pipes up "It's amazing, I've never seen a place like this before."

I smile, "Just wondering, Don't we need reservations to eat here."

"Nope, Were cool like that." Cynder says smiling.

"Tch, Yeah, okay." I say making everyone laugh.

We end up getting one of the booths all the way at the back corner where Spyro and Cynder sat by the wall while we sat opposite of them. The orange dragon, our waiter, hands Spyro our menus and asks if we would need anything else. We tell him no, and he walks away. Spyro hands a menu to Cynder, Then to Sol, And finally to me however I didn't take it, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Spyro, I wanted to know more about him." I say finally grabbing the menu and placing it down flat on the table.

"About who?" Spyro asks sitting down again.

"Viper, Why does he act the way he does? Is there really a good reason behind it?"

Cynder puts her head down shamefully. "There is a very good reason...and it's all because of me." She says answering my question.

"W-what does that mean?" Solfie asked.

Cynder looks at Solfie then says. "It was back when I was still under Malefors control. Durring one of my raids I, payed a visit to his village. I, Slaughtered his family, his friends, everyone. Everyone he knew, loved, or even cared for. I killed them all." after she finished she looked away and Spyro put his paw on her shoulder.

The waiter came by and asked what we were having Spyro looked at me and Sol who both shrugged being too wrapped up in the story to see what they had. Spyro told the waiter we would all have the days special. He nodded and said that it was a good choice before walking away.

"Not meaning to bring up bad memories, but, do you mind going in more detail with it?" I ask.

Spyro sighs. "Cynder doesn't really know what happened, she doesn't remember much about that time at all. We heard this story from Viper himself."

"He didn't give you details?" I ask, somewhat interrogating him.

Spyro sighs "He did, He said that Cynder had showed up, and the first thing she did in his small village was set fire to several houses, while the people were still in them. He said he heard an explosion outside and his parents forced him into a closet right as she broke down the front wall of the house. His parents did all they could to defend themselves, but in the end Cynder was too much for them to handle."

"I killed his parents while he watched from that closet. He stood idlely by while I brutally assassinated his parents before his very eyes. As I left them there and began to walk away he came out of the closet and over to there bodies in absolute sorrow. After a minute or so he literally crawled to my feet and begged me to end his suffering. He asked me to kill him in cold blood just as I did his parents, and I refused. I told him it would be much more amusing to watch him suffer as the happy life he had was ripped away from him. I basically left him there to rot." Cynder said, a tear rolling down her face.

"You gotta figure, he was about ten at the time." Spyro said shaking his head. "Apparently he had spent that night going through the village and collecting the bodies, or what remained of them, and digging a small cemetery for all of the victims. At that point, he swore he would get stronger and make Cynder pay for what happened. He spent the next, probably eight years walking endlessly training himself. He would attack, and slaughter anyone who came in his path. He slowly became ruthless."

"You talking about Viper?" The waiter says as he places the platter on the table. It had a cover on it so I still couldn't see it, but it smelled amazing.

Spyro nods his head.

"Hmm, I don't know if he was born with those colors, or if his scales were just died the same color as his evil heart."

"I wouldn't know." Spyro says.

"Hmm, Well, enjoy."

Solfie, either just being herself or trying to brighten everyone's mood says "So whats the special meal of the day?"

Spyro and Cynder both smiled, rather it was intentional or not it worked. "I hope you like steak, because you guys are about to eat the best of the best." Spyro says as he lifts the lid off the tray revealing four amazingly dressed plates with a T-bone steak dressed with the most flavorful seasoning, so good the scent flooded your nose as soon as the tray was lifted. Plus it had a fully stuffed potato with sour cream, bacon bits, chunks of ground beef, fried onions, and cheddar cheese sprinkled on top. It looked amazing, I've never seen anything like it before.

"Hay Flare, quit drooling and start eating." Solfie says, already well into her steak.

I looked down at it and took one final whiff before starting to eat, and boy I'll never regret it.

* * *

As we stood up to leave we thanked the waiter who only answered by thanking us. We smiled and Spyro insisted on giving the dragon a tip, however when he refused Spyro placed the tip on the table and smiled before following us out the door.

"I can't believe he let you have that meal on the house." I say.

"It's not the first time, that's why I had to leave something." Spyro laughed.

"The last time we came here it was the day of there grand opening. Right after the war ended, me and Spyro decided the night we showed back up we would go out somewhere nice." Cynder started laughing, "Remember his face when he saw us walk up?"

"Yeah it looked something like this." Spyro and Cynder both start making some of the funniest faces ever at each other. It was the best time I've had in a long time.

Suddenly the bell began to ring again, signaling curfew. "That's curfew warning, five minutes." Spyro says.

"Hay Sol?" I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Lets go back to our spot." She looks at me quizzically. "You know the tree and the mountain."

She gasped remembering what I was talking about. I looked to Spyro who has stopped and waited for us. "Alright Spyro, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going." He asked. I look to Solfie then back at Spyro who smiled and reached out a paw. I walked over and grabbed it, "What about..." He says quietly.

"Didn't I say not to worry about it? Trust me, tomorrow morning go upstairs and check the closet ok."

He sighs. "Fine."

"See ya Spyro."

"Bye Flare." He says before taking off towards the temple.

I turn around to see Solfie ready to start running, "Ah ah, not this time, were playing a different game this time."

"Really, and what is this game called?" She asked.

"Hmm, It's called..." I grab her by the tail and drag her behind me catching her off guard and take off at full speed. "...give Flare a head start."

"You Cheater!" She yells as She takes off after me.

For some reason This time I seemed to be faster then her, or maybe she just wasn't trying. As I approached the mountain I stopped just above it and looked behind me to find she wasn't there.

"Sol?" I ask hoping she was close by. "Solfie?" I ask again before being tackled from above by a white blur. As we tumbled down the mountain I couldn't help but to feel a sense of deja vu. Only this time, I was on the bottom as we stopped and she pinned me at the base of the tree.

"Gotcha." She teased, before laying down next to me.

We laid there silent for a while, Both of us too lost in each others warmth to say anything. I looked up to the starry sky and smiled.

"The night sky is beautiful tonight." Solfie turns her head to face the sky, then looks at me and smiles. "Of course nothing is as beautiful as you."

"Really? And just how beautiful am I?" She asked teasingly.

"Sol, You are the one and only star in my night sky." I say before kissing her softly.

"I love you Flare, more then anything." This makes me smile so widely. I love hearing her say that. She placed her head on my chest and we both stared at the stars for what seemed like hours. After a while I hear a light snore. It's funny Solfie snores, she denies it when I tell her but she snores. But it isn't a nasty snore, more like heavy, loud breathing. It's kinda cute, It always makes me smile.

I stand up without waking her and carry her back home. I lay her in bed and walk towards the dresser. I grab the necklace and jump out again.

* * *

The next morning Spyro wakes up early.

He lifts his head, yawns and rubs his eyes.

"The necklace." He whispers to himself before getting out of bed and heading upstairs. He opens the closet to find the necklace laying on the spare bed I slept on.

"I don't know how he does it, but it's here." He says before grabbing the necklace to hide it in a better spot.

* * *

**A/N:**Well there it is chapter 5. Not much happened this chapter but I still feel I did ok. The story about Viper took me a while to put together. But I got it and it sounds good to me. Well not much to say here so. Until next time.

_**Flare**_


	6. Festival planing

**A/N:** Hay guys, its been a while, Flare here, I've been really busy lately with...everything, to put it simply. I'm sorry updates are slow. I'm sure people have given up on the story because of it...it's far from over and just so you know I WILL NOT abandon this story, under any circumstances. That's a promise that I can keep. Just stick with me and I'll make more time somewhere...somehow. I will finish this story, and possibly more in the future. Anyways...

* * *

Chapter VI: Festival Planning

"Darkness..._Flare!_...No, Solfie!...I'll kill you...**She wasn't even worth it**...**She was a distraction**...**I'd forget all about that 'Bitch'."**

_"Flare, I-I'm sorry."_

* * *

"Ahhh!" I scream, and nearly jump out of my skin. _'It happened again.'_ I thought._ 'I watched her die right in front of me again, and I still couldn't do anything about it. Who the hell is that supposed to be, and why does he keep doing this?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a slight, silent snore, I look to Sol who is miraculously still asleep. I watch as her chest as it rises and falls with each breath she takes. "Solfie, I will protect you when the time comes." I whisper to her.

* * *

I leave the room quietly, heading for the only place I felt I could let out all my frustrations. I walk into the very large room as the statue in the middle begins to spin and descend into the ground. As I allowed the statue to fall I kept hearing those same voices from my dreams. That evil voice, it tortures me. While I'm distracted Terrador had heard the statue descend from the hallway and came in to stand by the doorway and observe me.

The statue finally finished falling as the floor closed overtop of it. I stepped out into the middle of the floor and one small dummy appeared in front of me. I quickly shocked the dummy, and it disappeared.

"Oh come on. that was too easy, give me an actual challenge." I say impatiently. Suddenly four more small dummies appeared in its place, with one large dummy behind them. "Hmm, that's a little better." I smile and step back into a fighting stance.

The smaller dummies charged me, and I charged back burning the first dummy to a crisp before shocking the next. drawing closer I was able to ram one into the air and slashed the other with my tailblade. leaving only the larger of the dummies. I pulled my blade from the final dummy and watched him disappear, then I stared angrily at the larger dummy in a fighting stance with my wings spread for a more aggressive look. The dummy smiled and pulled out a stick of dynamite. I see this and drop lower into a defensive as he lobed the explosive at me. I ran up to where it was going to land and did a somersault into the air, smacking the stick back at the dummy who stares at the dynamite with paralyzing fear as it explodes killing him, and leaving me standing in victory.

Of course my victory dosn't last long as a whole hell of a lot more dummies appear all around me. At least thirty of them surround me now, all different sizes. "This may be a problem." I hesitantly get into a defensive, knowing I can't take them all on, and I await their attack. One dummy, a larger one, howls, and they all charge at once. I kill a couple as they draw near, but one managed to get on my back, and as I struggle to get him off, the rest dog pile me. Then, nothing, not a sound, the dummies lie on top of me in a pile, but there was nothing else. Terrador smiles knowing it's not over yet.

A bright light shines through the dummies as the area grew warm, small volts of electricity begin to jump around the floor, and the pile of dummies begins to shake. Suddenly it explodes, as several waves of Fire scorch the area and several large bolts of Electricity circle around me. Every dummy in the room was annihilated on contact with the blast.

"Hmhmhm, the Burning, Electric Fury. ...It's been almost twenty years since I seen it last." Terrador smiles.

As I descend from the Fury and land I look to Terrador who was now walking towards me.

"Hello young dragon." Terradors voice booms. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." I say angrily, I'm still a little shook up from that damn dream.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine." Just as angry.

"Then what is it you're doing here?"

"Training."

"As much as I'd like to believe that, the sun is barely up."

I look away unable to come up with another excuse, he was right, but I'd be damned if I admit to it.

"What's troubling you?"

"What dose it matter?" I say a little calmer. "Forget it. Just leave me alone."

"Flare, let me help you."

"Grrrr." I growl at him, and walk away, leaving the room.

He watches me leave, and sighs loudly shaking his head. "Oh Flare, you're just as angry as you always have been...but I suppose that will never change. I only hope things don't turn out like last time."

* * *

I walk through the courtyard, and out to the streets. Trying not to draw anymore attention then what I already have heading straight for me and Solfies place. Once I was sure no one was watching I took flight, and after a few minutes the mountain was in sight.

I never realized just how amazing this place really was. I land on the flat of the hill where me and Sol always stare at the stars, and I sit on my haunches, and look up at the tree. A gigantic pink blossom Cherry tree, with dark brown bark, and beautiful pink flowers blooming elegantly on each branch. As the wind blew, a single blossom falls from the tree, and circles in the air before landing on my snout.I grab the flower from my nose and hold it in my paw, looking down at it before it blows away. I clench my fist and close my eyes tightly.

"Why...Ancestors why?" I call out placing my paw to my forehead. "Why do you put me through this, do I deserve it? Why did you choose 'me', to fight this enemy?" I throw my paw into the air in question. "Why am 'I', the one who has to go through this?" The more I think, the more I begin to question my entire life. "As a human, I watched my parents be slaughtered before my very eyes, then I was trained to be an assassin under the same, cold-blooded killer who didn't take failure lightly, beaten and abused for every wrong move I made."

I take a deep breath. "I finally escaped that life, but only by throwing myself into a situation that could be considered worse, I became a dragon. A dragon who has to Fight every second of his life to keep control of an enemy that dwells inside of himself. An enemy that Can't Be Defeated, and Can't Be Overpowered! I Now Live My Life In FEAR Of Every Moment!" I take a breath and calm myself. "Afraid that I may lose control, and hurt, or kill someone I care about."

I stand and walk up to the tree looking at it as if I want it to talk back. "Yet, through all this, you've granted me one thing. You gave me the most kind, gentle, and loving person in the world. You granted me Solfie." The sheer thought of her somehow gave me comfort. "I met Solfie in the forest, just a few years after all of that started. I remember seeing her, and thinking how gorgeous she was, although her beauty wasn't all that I fell in love with. Over the years, anything bad that happened from that point on, Solfie was somehow always there. Like she knew I needed her, I don't know how, but every time I was in distress, or on edge, she would show up to calm me down. We eventually started seeing each other everyday, becoming very close friends. That is until one day, he found out about her. My master seen her as an enemy and attacked her, It took everything I had, but I was able to get Solfie out of there in one piece, but at what cost? I thought I lost her, for two weeks I never heard a thing from her. Then this happened, and I find her as the beautiful dragoness she is today. I believe she is the only thing that keeps me sain, the only person who can help me keep this monster at bay." I clench my fist in anger. "So why?...Why Do You Threaten To Take Her From Me!?"

* * *

I wake up to the sound of wings flapping in the distance. I had curled up next to the cherry tree, and thought myself to sleep. I look into the distance to see Solfie headed in my direction.

"Solfie? What is she doing here?"

As she landed I walked up to her and she ran to me. "Flare!"

"Oh god."

Solfie tackles me to the ground and begins to kiss me all over. "Solfie." I said laughing trying to get her attention, but alas she didn't hear me. "Sol." Still nothing. "SOL!"

"Huh, what?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you all morning. I checked everywhere, the cafe', all the hallways, the courtyard, even the training room where I found Viper instead."

"Wait you saw Viper? Are you OK, he didn't hurt you did he, I'll kill him."

"Flare, I'm fine, I can handle myself."

I sigh. "I know that Solfie, I just can't seem to be able to trust him, and I've been really stressed lately."

"About what?" She asked out of total concern.

I softly push Solfie off of me and stand up, dusting the dirt off me. "It's nothing."

"Flare?"

"It's not a big deal." I try to convince her to drop the subject, but she presses on.

"Flare, If it's not a big deal then why won't you tell me?"

"It's just."I sigh, and sit on my haunches."This really bad dream I've been having repeatedly. It scares me."

"Flare, don't worry, everyth..."

"Don't tell me that! If it were about me, I wouldn't be scared. I wouldn't have to worry then, But it's not about me Sol...it's about you." I say interrupting her.

Sols eyes went wide "M-me?"

"Yeah." I say looking at the ground. "I've been having this dream about a dark dragon who tries to kill you, and when I try to stop him I can't even move. The worst part is, it feels so real, I can't tell if it's still a dream, or if it might really be over."

"Flare don't worry, I'll be fine, I have you don't I?" she says as she nuzzled my cheeks ever so softly.

"You do." I say smiling, she always finds a way to make me smile. "I love you Sol."

"I know Flare, I love you too." She says setting down next to me and resting on my chest. I place my head on hers and close my eyes, just enjoying the moment.

"Oh yeah, I seen Spyro in the halls today and he said to make sure I got you back to the temple in time for the meeting about the festival today."

My eyes shot open in realization, I had completely forgot about that. "Shit, that's right, we have to go."

"Huh?" She questioned slightly confused as I break the hold and start to head back.

"Come on!" I yell back as I take off, and she follows not far behind.

* * *

We hurried back, and I took a much-needed shower before heading to the pool of visions room where the meeting would take place. When we entered the room everyone was already standing around the pool, and awaiting our arrival.

"I found him." Solfie says.

I grin slightly, embarrassed as we take our place at the pool, right across from Terrador who looked at me in an almost disappointed way. Suddenly Cyril speaks.

"So you two decided to join us, good, now we can start. As you all know the festival is on its way, and with only a week left for any plans we need to come up with an event that will make the night one to remember." Cyril says.

"Well, obviously the merchants won't miss out on this glorious opportunity to barter with the grand amount of dragons that will be here." Volteer says rather quickly.

"Yes, but we should still have something more than just a few stores around the city, we need something that will make people want to come back. Something like...?" I say holding my hand out palm up, shaking my head trying to come up with a good idea.

"Like a big, huge party, everyone loves parties, a little live music, some dancing, a few beers, and some flashing lights in a big room would be perfect." Solfie says excitedly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. Did you say beer?" Spyro asked completely shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

Spyro blinks his eyes as they go wide. Cynder smiles and shakes her head. "We didn't exactly expect you to want to party with beer." She says explaining their surprise.

"Who doesn't like beer?" Solfie laughs.

Spyro and Cynder both look at me with a what the fuck look on their face. I just shrug and laugh. "Sol has a lot of surprises up her sleeves...err scales."

"That sounds like a great idea but do we have a place big enough for a party of that size?" Cyril asks.

"What about the old abandoned war tower?" Spyro suggests.

"That's a marvelous, incredible, spectacular..." Volteer rambles on in his usual lightning fast speech. If he wouldn't have stopped when he did, I think Cyril would have bit his head off... literally.

"Indeed, the tower would have some potential with it being by the western gate." Cyril says still glaring at Volteer. "You have to go through the marketplace to get there, however the question is, how badly has it gotten since it was abandoned, and can we prepare it in less than a weeks time?"

"War tower?" I ask.

"Yeah, there are several placed throughout the city. This particular one had two floors, but the upstairs was leveled at the attack during the war. The first floor should still be in good shape though, granted a little bit of cleanup." Spyro says.

"Right so that makes it you and Flares job to go there and see how much potential this place has, Spyro." Cyril says.

"Then let's go." I nod and leave the room.

"Flare wait, you don't even know where your going." Spyro sighs and looks to the guardians for permission to leave. Terrador nods and he leaves to chase after me.

"Since they have decided to leave on their own, I do believe you are all dismissed." Volteer says and the others nod as everyone leaves the room.

* * *

"Flare wait up." Spyro yells across the halls.

"Keep up." I say, going out the doors into the courtyard.

Spyro runs to catch up. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"The West Gate, through the marketplace, look for a broken down abandoned war tower. Sound about right?"

"Well yeah, but how...?"

" You guys told me everything I needed to know back there, and judging by the way the city was built, this building is facing north, so I need to go west from the entrance, find the west marketplace, then look for a halfway destroyed building by the wall of the city."

"I guess you do know where you're going." Spyro says as we stop in front of the marketplace. It was packed, people were everywhere, doing pretty much everything some were even flying to get where they needed to go.

"Ok Flare just stay close to me so we don't get... Flare wait!" I had taken off into the crowd squeezing my way through scanning the distant wall for any sign of the tower. Spyro however was having a hard time keeping up, being pushed and knocked down by inconsiderate people who only care about where they were going. I make it through the crowd and set down on my haunches looking towards our destination as I waited for Spyro.

"You didn't have to take off like that." Spyro says lying down, and panting hard from trying not to lose me.

I smile. "You wouldn't have lasted a minute. Is that it over there?" I point to the tower with my tail.

Spyro looks to where my tail is pointing and nods. "yeah that's it."

"Then come on, let's go."

"Can't I catch my breath?"

"Only if you want to be left behind." I laugh and we head for the doors to the tower.

* * *

The doors were made of old and splintered wood. The hinges screeched as the door pushed open, revealing a huge room that was completely trashed. There were tables and chairs overturned, dust and cobwebs everywhere, and the room reeked of a musky, gray smell.

"This place is disgusting." Spyro says.

"It's not so bad." I say as I try to stand up a table just for it to fall apart in my paws. "It isn't in good shape though."

"No doubt, Let's get out of here Flare, this place is hopeless."

I look around the room one last time, too stubborn to give up so easy. I see four steps leading to a large platform and more steps after the platform leading to what would be the second floor. "Maybe not."

As I walk up to the staircase I look around the room more and see a counter space that looked like it was used for letters sent to family by militia during wartime. The platform and counter space, plus the large floor space and tall ceiling, this place definitely has some potential.

"What are you thinking, Flare?"

"See that stairway with the big platform?"

"Yeah?"

"...and that counter over there?"

"Okay?"

"Hang some big curtains above the stairs to create the image of a stage, and that counter with some chairs can be the bar. the ceiling is tall enough to hang some lights, then we still have all this floor space. Get some new tables and some food, this place is damn near perfect."

Spyros eyes go wide as he realizes this. "Wow."

"I'm good ain't I?" I laughed.

"Don't get cocky, that's a lot to do in a weeks time."

"Way to ruin it asshole."

"What!"

"Hahaha, nothing, come on let's get started."

* * *

After several hours of carrying tables and chairs out, sweeping, mopping, and doing anything we can to get the place to sparkle again, night had finally fell.

"Alright Spyro, that's it." I say, having just finished cleaning the ceiling from corner to corner.

"Right, I'm exhausted." He says coming out from behind the counter after dusting every single surface he could reach without leaving the ground.

We walk to the doors and turn around to take one last look at what we got done today. First Spyro helped me take the table and chairs out and get rid of them, then we worked on clearing out all the papers at the soon to be bar, and finally I dusted and cleaned the roof, placing markers where I think the lights should go while Spyro dusted, swept, and moped the floor, bar, and stage. After five hours, we were finally done.

"I think it looks pretty good." Spyro says enthusiastically

"you're getting cocky now, there's still a lot to do.

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in." He says again slightly disappointed

"Hay I'm just telling the truth, but don't worry, we've got plenty of time. Come on it's getting late, and I'm getting tired of looking at this place." I laugh and walk out the still screeching door. "Oh and we have to fix that too."

"Oh shut up."

I laugh and we head back to the temple for the night.

* * *

By the time we got back to the temple it was already well past curfew, and we knew the guardians would be waiting for us, so we decided to go in the normal entrance this time. We walked through the courtyard and into the main doors of the temple and just as we thought, they were standing there waiting.

"You're late." Cyril says.

"We're sorry Cyril, I..." Spyro tries to apologize.

"Don't worry Spyro, we aren't mad. Did you find anything useful?" Terrador asks

"Actually, yes. The tower is the perfect place for the party, and with enough time spent it'll be done before the end of the week." I tell him.

"Marvelous, this year will be the start of a new annual tradition." Volteer says in his usual quick voice, I think I'm starting to understand him a little better now. He can still be annoying.

"Alright you two, off to bed. It's well into the night and most are sleeping so try to be quiet." Terrador says.

"We will." Me and Spyro both say before heading to our rooms for the night.

* * *

"Goodnight Spyro." I say.

"Wait, Flare." Spyro stops me. "We have a lot going on this next week. We'll probably be getting home this late until the festival."

"I don't think it'll take that long, do you?" I ask.

"No, but mixing you're training into it might make it harder."

"We're still doing that?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah, we are, you don't even know any basics, and unlike the others, you have two elements to master. That means twice as long and one element still can take years to master."

"What about you? You have four you're as old as I am and already mastered all four of your elements."

"That's different." Spyro says.

"Yeah well I bet I can master my elements before the end of the week." I propose, slightly irritated with his superiority, just because of his color. I'm not sure why, but it makes me angry. Almost like he thinks he's better than everyone else, even though I know he doesn't think like that.

"With everything else too?"

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No it's just, we need time for the setup too."

"If we start after breakfast and end at lunch everyday, I'm sure I can pull it off."

Spyro sighs "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." He says placing his paw on the lock stone.

"Right, tomorrow." I say placing my paw as well. Both light and dark purple shine through the hallway and the doors open.

"Goodnight Flare."

"Night." I say shutting the door and locking it behind me.

* * *

Solfie must have been looking forward to me coming home earlier because the light is still on and she's curled up in a ball on the bed sleeping. I smile, forget about everything and turn off the light. I crawl into bed next to her, snuggling against her as I slowly allow sleep to take over.

* * *

**A/N:**Alright chapter 6 is finally done. I'm sorry it took so long. Anyways the festival is on its way and I can't think of what songs to use for it. I need a couple normal songs any genre, and a slow song or two. I figure I'd ask ahead of time, I'm sure I can get some on my own, but I wanted to know if you guys had any suggestions before I just threw one out there. That and I can't find any, XD. Until next time... hopefully not as long...

_**Flare**_


End file.
